All because of you
by LiveLifeLikeMe
Summary: Draco Malfoy was there when they became friends. He was against it from the start but when he finally comes to terms with the fact that Blaise and Hermione are strong friends, it doesn't mean he has to like it. Or her. Sharing a bestfriend forces them to interact far too much for their liking and sanity. Years pass before he realises that there's more between them than hate. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Year 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is just a story I thought up in a _very _boring history class. it's going to be one chapter per year, however, the seventh year re-do will be longer because that's when Draco and Hermione's relation will really change! Tell me if you think it's worth continuing!**

**Sorry for typos, spelling and any'other type of mistake!**

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything!**

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," Hermione said, exasperated as she reached the last compartment on her auto-designated side of the train.

The tan boy glanced up from his book and shook his head. "No I haven't, though it could have hopped by while I was occupied. I don't exactly pay attention to my surroundings when I read."

Hermione giggled. "If you do happen to come across it, would you mind trying to catch it? Poor Neville is sick with worry," she asked.

He shook his head and stood up. "Not at all," he held out his hand. "I'm Blaise Zabini by the way."

She took his hand. "Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Granger," he greeted, all his pureblood training kicking in.

At that exact moment, a slim-faced, pointy-chinned, blond boy entered and froze when he noticed the frizzy haired, buck toothed girl standing beside his bestmate.

"Hermione, this is my bestmate, Draco Malfoy. Drake, this is Hermione Granger," Blaise introduced them.

Draco frowned at her before throwing himself into a seat with a heavy sigh. "Never let me walk alone again mate, I just got ambushed by Pansy," he said, glaring briefly at Hermione.

She grimaced. "Pleasure, I'm sure,' she sniffed. "I suspect I'll be seeing you around Blaise."

She then proceeded to walk out of the compartement, with what would have been a dramatic flick of her hair if it hadn't been all knotted together into one big nest.

"Do you have to be so rude, Draco?" Blaise wondered.

"I'm polite only to those who deserve respect," Draco shrugged, twirling his wand in his fingers.

"How do you know she doesn't deserve it?"

"She's not a pureblood," he shrugged, as if it explained everything, which for him it did.

Blaise sighed, leaving his friend be for now. "So, where's Theo?" He wondered.

* * *

Hermione hummed as she walked towards the library. School was going fine for her as she had learnt the theory of almost everything before arriving, and even though she technically had only one friend, Hermione was quite satisfied with how things were going. She sat down at her usual table in the far back of the library near a small bay window. Just as she was pulling out her book a shadow fell over her.

"Blaise?" She said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he shrugged as if it were no big deal.

To Hermione however, it was a big deal as he hadn't spoken to her since the train encounter. She had suspected it meant that he no longer had any interest on being friends with her since she was a Gryffindor muggleborn.

"Why?" The word escaped her before she could do anything about it.

He eyed her carefully, as if trying to figure her out. "I honestly have no idea," he admitted. "My mother raised me to do what I had to do to survive, as a Slytherin I should be doing exactly that and more in order to succeed but being friends with you would be doing the exact opposite."

Hermione crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat, looking at him curiously. "So what are you doing here?"

"I've decided that I don't care, through the few words I shared with you, I find I quite like you."

"So you want to be friends?"

"Yes, if that's alright with you," she nodded, gracing him with a face eating grin.

He smiled hesitantly, sitting down beside her. "So what are you reading?"

"Oh! _Hogwarts: A History_ It's fascinating!" She held it out for him to take.

His eyes scanned the book quickly. "I've never read it."

Hermione smiled softly. "You can borrow it if you want," she offered.

"Aren't you in the middle of reading it?" He asked, with a smirk.

"More like re-reading," she shrugged.

"Well, if that's the case, I'd be honored to read it and learn more about my school."

* * *

"What do we do if someone sees us together?" Hermione inquired.

"We lie. Tell them Dumbledore has assigned us as Buddies? Isn't that something muggles do?"

"It could work, Dumbledore is all about house unity. We could be like the practise run of a new system he wants to put in place in the hopes of encouraging house unity."

"And if anyone sees us, that's what we'll say. As well as make it obvious we hate each other," Blaise agreed.

"You are the most despicable boy I know, Blaise Zabini!" Hermoine exclaimed, putting on a poker face.

"You're nothing but a bushy haired peice of filth!" He shot back.

"Am I witnessing the end of your friendship? About bloody time you came to your senses mate," Draco scowled at Hermione, which was his usual and only way to acknowledge her presence.

"Nah we're just practising for when we have to lie about our friendship," Blaise said.

"And I had such high hopes," Draco muttered, he turned to Hermione, who usually would have already have left, it was a sort of unspoken rule.

To see her so blatantly ignore said rule and stay put annoyed him to no end. "What are you still doing here, mudblood?" He demanded, glaring at her.

Hermione sighed, already used to such insults. "Blaise is my friend too you know, I won't let you dictate when I can or can't hang out with him. You don't want to be in my presence? Fine then, leave."

"You can't tell me what to do! I should be the one giving you orders!" He spat.

"Yes yes, I'm aware, the almighty Malfoy should have us muggleborns scrambling at his feet," she shot back sarcastically.

"Glad you accept that fact, now you just have to put it into action," Draco replied, smugly.

"That was sarcasm Malfoy, or don't they teach purebloods like you the basic's of the English language?" She huffed and strode out of the library in a fit of anger.

Blaise snickered. "She got you there Drake. You're gonna have to up your game if you want to keep up with her."

"Shut up," Draco snapped.

* * *

"Is it true, Albus?" McGonagall inquired, shocked.

"Is what true, Minerva?" He wondered, watching her with a peaceful expression as she paced.

"Have you really set up a 'buddy programme' with Miss Granger and Mr Zabini? They will rip each others heads off before they ever start getting along!" She claimed.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at her words, revealing none of his surprise. "Indeed, I suspect it might encourage interhouse relations. I am quite optimistic. I do believe I am onto something here."

"Surely this is some kind of a joke?! Severus will be beyond furious!" The Transfiguration teacher muttered.

"I will handle Severus," he said calmly.

"Why only those two?" She wanted to know.

"It must commence slowly and carefully. They seemed like the perfect choice: she, a muggleborn, unaware of the horrible discrimmination consumming our world. He, a pureblood, taught to value survival over anything else but not imprinted with our society's pedjudices. A perfect match if I do say so myself."

"It is doomed to fail," McGonagall murmured.

"We shall see Professor, we shall see," he said quietly, a very curious look in his eyes. The professor left shortly after this exchange, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts. Fawks fluttered down onto the desk, demanding a few caresses from his owner.

"A buddy programme, Fawks..." He murmured, lost in his thoughts. "Quite an excellent cover story, I must admit. One they knew very well I would play along with, if ever confronted as I encourage anything where houses mix."

He continued petting his bird. "A buddy programme..." He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I didn't think about that."

Perhaps, one day he would install the 'buddy programme' for real. He nodded, yes, once the threat of Voldermort was gone for good, he would set up the 'buddy programme'. It seemed like a brilliant idea. It may not work for all the pairs he set up but hopefully for a majority...

"A 'buddy programme', Fawks, can you realize the effects such a thing would have at Hogwarts? I believe I'd become the most hated headmaster of this school," he chuckled. "I quite like the idea."

He nodded to himself as Fawks burried his head in Dumbledore's hand. "A 'buddy programme'. Thank you dear muggles."

* * *

"You're a prat Malfoy!" Hermione murmured to him as they walked towards the Forbidden Forest. "Do you honestly have nothing better to do than follow my friends and I around after curfew?"

"I have my reasons."

"Sure you do," she snorted. "You have some wierd obsession with Harry ever since he refused to become your friend."

"I simply enjoy making his life difficult," he explained. "Why are you talking to me, mudblood?" He sneered.

"I honestly don't know."

"Then go running after your dear Potter, like the good little dog you are, don't want to keep him waiting, do you?"

She glared at him and did exactly as he suggested, catching up with Harry.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here, Hermione," Blaise teased, taking a seat at her book strewn table.

Hermione paused in her note taking, putting down her quill and grinned. "Not really, this is always where you find me," she stated.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Writing my potions essay and doing some... personal research."

"On what subject?" Blaise inquired, trying to peek down onto the book.

"Nicolas Flammel, yet I can't find anything of much use," she murmured going back to her work.

"I can try helping you out if you like?" Blaise offered.

Hermione perked up at his statement. "Would you? Oh, I'd be so grateful!"

"It's no trouble," Blaise assured her.

"You're a life saver, Blaise. Harry and Ron aren't much good at looking things up in the library."

"Why are you friend's with those prats?"

"Why are you friend's with Malfoy?" She shot back, eyebrows raised.

"Fair point. Still, you could do so much better, you could have friends that actually challenge you intellectually."

"They saved my life," Hermione said, softly.

"After locking you up with the troll in the first place," he snorted.

"They're fun to be around," Hermione defended. "And they're really nice. I like them," she shrugged. "Besides, you can't judge my choice of friends."

"Theo is really smart, he just doesn't open up easily-"

"Or talk."

"-and Draco, sure he's a bit of a jerk but that's only because he was raised that way, he doesn't know any better."

"Fine. You have your friends and I have mine. End of story," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Alright alright, I get your point. I'll lay off you for now."

"That's all I'm asking," Hermione turned to look at the clock hanging on the wall and jumped up, gathering her books in her arms. "I've got to go Blaise. See you here again next week?" She checked.

"As always," Blaise responded.

As Hermione hurried out of the library she narrowly missed crashing into a sneering Draco Malfoy. "What were you doing here Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Talking to Hermione, like every Saturday."

"Still chatting to that filth?" Draco spat, unknowingly taking the seat previously occupied by the muggleborn witch he disliked so much.

"You know I don't think like you do."

"Yeah yeah sure, 'blood isn't important'," Malfoy mocked his friend. "Can we get out of here?"

"No, I have some research I want to do," Blaise replied.

"On what?"

"Nicolas Flammel."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons," he shrugged.

Draco stared at his bestmate silently for a moment, as if trying to figure out what his reasons were. Blaise remained expresionless, revealing nothing. Finally, Draco leaned back in his seat.

"I know what book you need," he admitted. "Follow me... This is the one," Draco said, tapping the spine of a very old, very large book.

"Thanks mate, I'll come get it later," Blaise told him, memorising it's title.

* * *

"Hermione!" A voice hissed, attracting her attention.

She shut the book she was skim reading and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Over here!" It hissed again.

Hermione's eyes widened when she caught sight of Blaise watching her from between two books in the shelf. She shuffled closer to it, making sure no one could see her.

"Blaise what are you doing?" She whispered, urgently.

"I found a book that could help you," he answered.

"Really?" She asked, surprised. "I've been looking for weeks and can't find a thing."

Blaise hesitated for a moment. "Actuallty, Draco found it, though he didn't know that it was for you, he must have read it a long time ago."

"Where is it?"

"Third isle to your left," he told her.

Once he told her the title she nodded in thanks, going to pick it up. Heavy book in hand she walked to her two Gryffindor friends already coming up with a lie to explain how she had found it.

"Of course, how could I forget!" She explained, dropping the book loudly in front of the two curious boys. "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading!"

She opened the book, looking for the right page. "This is light?" Ron asked, mildly horrified.

Hermione threw him a glare before going to back to her reading.

* * *

"You've got to admit Dumbledore's a bit of a git when you think about it," Blaise muttered, lying down on the small window seat in the library.

"Blaise!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? It's true! Did you not see how he humiliated Slytherin with his last minute points distribution?" He demanded, outraged.

"Alright, I'll admit that was rather cruel. The least he could have done was not put up your house colours," Hermione aquiested.

"The least he could've done was not award last minute points!" He claimed. "What did you do anyway to deserve them?"

Hermione ducked her head to avoid looking at him. Blaise who noticed this, sat up straight and watched his friend wearily. "Hermione, what exactly did he mean by "cool use of intellect in the face of fire"?"

The bushy haired brunnette, stared at the ground, tracing the designs on the floor with her fingers. "Hermione," Blaise growled.

"He meant exactly what he said," she explained, weakly.

"When were you faced with fire?" He wanted to know.

"When I went down the trap door with Harry and Ron, to stop Voldemort from getting the sorcerer's stone."

"WHAT?! Are you bloody crazy, witch? Why in the world would you do ?"

"It seemed like the only solution at the time," Hermione shrugged. "And Dumbledore himself admitted he wouldn't have been able to stop Voldemort."

"You could have died!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't, I wasn't even expelled," she claimed.

"That's beside the point! Do you have any idea how risky that was?!"

"Of course I do! I saw Ron be knocked unconscious! I had to watch as Harry walked through black flames to meet Voldemort!" She said.

"Voldemort? He's still around?" Blaise asked, shocked.

Hermione nodded. "He's weak, trying to find a way to go back to his full strength."

"Do you reckon he'll succeed?"

"I believe you'd know the answer to that better than me but I dare say he's got the determination to succeed, so yes, no matter how much I wish to say no, I do believe that one day he will manage."

"Screw it, I'll worry about him when the time comes."

"I think the time has already come. He's going to be fighting every day from now on."

"Well, Potter fought him off twice... Let's hope he'll be able to do so again."

"He's eleven."

"And last time he was one. Your point?"

She sighed. "Nothing, I just think he needs more time to practise his magic. He barely knows how to cast a levitating spell."

"That's harsh," Blaise smirked.

Hermione giggled, moving to sit beside Blaise, curling her legs under her and looking out into the dark sky. "I was exagerating to make sure you understood what I meant."

"He's inexperienced," Blaise agreed. "But he obviously has natural talent. He can't fail. He needs to defeat Voldemort."

Hermione turned to look at her friend, half her face concealed in darkness, the other half lit up in moonlight. "What happens to you if he comes back?"

"I'd probably have to join him," he shrugged noncommittally. "My mom wasn't a Death Eater, because she was a single woman. I guess he didn't see much use in her, but he'll try to recruit me and in order to protect my mother, I'll have to agree to his terms."

"So you won't have a choice?"

"Not unless I want to watch my mother die."

"That's inhumane!"

"That's Voldemort," Blaise stated this in such a casual way that both burst out laughing after sharing a look.

Once both had calmed down enough she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. "Hopefully we won't have to worry about that for a while still."

"Not while I'm at Hogwarts. I still have seven carefree years, even if he does come back this summer. He doesn't recruit students he just makes them swear their alliance. At least that's what he did last time, according to my mother."

"That's good to know," Hermione breathed in deeply, absorbing his comforting scent.

Blaise was the second person from Hogwarts to become her friend, after Neville. He meant more to her than anyone. He was as close to her as Harry and Ron and he was much nicer to her than the redhead was. She loved all three with all her heart but she could feel in her heart that he meant something different to her. He wasn't just her friend or bestfriend. In only a year he had become something a kin to a brother. Not that she would admit it just yet.

She pulled away from him. "I suppose we should go get a few hours of sleep before leaving Hogwarts. The train is arriving in eight hours."

"Write to me, will you?" Blaise checked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Hermione smiled.

Blaise nodded, agreeing with her. They stood and walked to the library doors together, sneaking out carefully. It was well past curfew and they would be in a load of trouble if they were caught. They hugged once before seperating, Hermione heading up stairs to the tower and him going down to the dungeons. Meeting up in the library on the very last night at Hogwarts would easily become a tradition for them for the eight years to come.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Tell me what you think. This is a Dramione story, concentrating at first on her frienship with Blaise and as of her third year her interactions with Draco will increase in number. However, if you would like more Harry/Ron/Hermione interaction, then just say so. Most of it goes just like in the book with those three, except for Hermione's crush on Ron, which won't really happen in this story, if I continue writing this. So... Do tell me if it's a go-no go. I always ask.**

**Tell me your honest opinion! I welcome constructive critisism happily! I'm just here for fun and to better my writing somewhat. I know my writing leaves something to be desired but if it was perfect and beautiful, I wouldn't be here, now would I? **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Year 2

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update everyone! Had a month of exams that are the most important exams of my high school life, and it's only getting started! I have a few weeks of freedom before it starts again... So I apologize in advance for the fact that you probably won't be hearing from me again for a while! But I will come back, always!**

**Tell me what you think please!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing, because truthfully, if I did, we all know I wouldn't be here!**

XXX

_Dear Blaise,_

_You're most probably right and yet, I can't help but worry about Harry. Why won't he answer? I k__now you've already blamed his lack of response on his Aunt and Uncle but I feel there's more to it than that. Ron hasn't received anything from him either, so at least I know I'm not the only one being ignored, though Ron's planning to go find Harry with Fred and George. Obviously, I told him it was a bad idea, what if they get caught doing under age magic? As expected, he didn't listen to my advice and some part of me is rather happy that I'll finally know what's wrong with Harry._

_By the way, are we still on for tomorrow? I'm heading down to Diagon Alley at two in the afternoon with my parents where I'll be meeting up with the Weasley's however, I'm sure I can find a moment or two alone to sneak off to see you._

_I miss you,_

_Love,_

_Hermione._

_xxx_

_Dear Mia,_

_I've said it once and I'll say it again: I'm always right and Weasley is a fool for not taking your advice to heart but I'm sure everything will run smoothly for the four of them. They're going after the freaking Boy Who Lived, even if they were to get caught, they'd get away with it. Bloody favoritism if you ask me.  
_

_Of course I still want to see you tomorrow. Let's meet up in the small alley beside Florish and Bott's. It's going to be packed, so no one will look twice at us if we go back there. Speaking of, have you seen the book list for DADA this year? Bloody waste of money._

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Blaise_

_xxx_

"I do hope he didn't floo too far away, the poor dear will never find his way back here on his own," Mrs Weasley fretted once again, glancing at the door.

"I don't think you need to worry, Harry knows how to take care of himself Mrs Weasley," Hermione assured, glancing around the store.

"I can't believe he said Diagonally, instead of Diagon Alley!" Ron snickered as his brothers recounted the story over to him.

"Ron! How can you laugh about this?! Imagine where he might have turned up!" Hermione scolded.

"I know that 'Mione, but c'mon? Diagonally!" He burst out laughing again and despite herself, Hemione smiled slightly at the thought.

It _was_ a rather ridiculous mistake to make. No doubt no one would ever let Harry forget it. At that exact moment she caught sight of Blaise standing outside the shop, watching her, he nodded his head and strolled out of sight.

"I'll go see if I can find him Mrs Weasley, perhaps he's wondering around lost at this very moment," Hermione informed her.

"That's quite a good idea Hermione, here let me take your books. Your poor parents have been hijacked by my husband," Molly stated, good naturedly while gathering Hermione's pile of books in her arms.

Hermione then skipped out of the store and hurried down the small alley.

"Blaise!" She called after the dark haired boy who was no-where to be seen.

It was a dark, humid alley with small alcoves up and down it. She stepped forward hesitantly and squeeked when a hand reached out and pulled her into a clean alcove. Her racing heart calmed when she recognized the warm chocolate eyes of her best friend. She hugged him quickly.

"It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Hermione," he said as well, pulling out of her grasp and leaning against one side of the alcove. "So how did Operation Save Potter go?"

"Brilliantly, according to them. I still have yet to see Harry," Hermione grinned.

He smiled. "Hmm sure does sound like a success," he agreed, mockingly.

Hermione shoved him playfully. After a moment of silence she asked, randomly. "Why are there alcoves everywhere in the wizard world?"

"Because magical folk understand the need for private conversations in public areas."

"This one's very clean, isn't it? Stark contrast to the alley itself," she observed, looking around it curiously.

Blaise shrugged. "I cast a few cleaning spells, I figured you wouldn't enjoy the moist, slimy walls."

"How thoughtful."

"I thought so too," he nodded.

"Have you got your books yet?"

"Let my mother take care of it, she's obsessed with that author bloke," he paused, eyeing Hermione warily. "Please tell me you aren't too."

The small girl blushed beat red and ducked her head. "I wouldn't say obsessed, I merely admire him for his work," she muttered, embaressed.

"He's a fraud!" Blaise exclaimed.

"He is not! You're just jealous!"

"I'll be jealous of him the day pigs fly," he shot back.

Hermione pulled out her wand. "I can make it happen you know."

"You wouldn't," Blaise tried.

"Find me a pig and we'll see, won't we?" She challenged.

"I don't know why I wanted to see you," he stated.

"Because you looove me!" She sang back.

"I wouldn't go as far as love, Mia... Acquaintances maybe," he joked.

Hermione moaned. "I thought you promised to only use that nickname on paper!"

He shrugged again. "Changed my mind, Hermione's a mouth full."

Their conversation went on for a few more minutes before Hermione excused herself, explaining that she had to go search for Harry. She ran out of the alley, looked left and right, grinned and raced up to her friend.

"Harry! Molly's been worried sick!" She claimed, stopping just short of knocking into him. "Hello Hagrid!"

"I'll leave you 'ere then Harry, seems you're'n good hands," Hagrid stated, tapping his belly in a way that reminded Hermione of shopping mall Santa Clauses'. "See you kids at 'Ogwarts."

Hermione pulled out her wand, smiling at Harry affectionately. "_Reparo_."

"Thanks, I'll have to remember that one," Harry said, sheepishly.

Hermione reached forward to take his hand and then tugged him excitedly into the book store. "Mrs. Weasley, look who I found wandering around with a dazed expression on his face."

"Oh thank goodness, Harry! I had hoped you had simply gone one fireplace too far," Molly said, wiping the boy's face clean. "I'll take care of your books, my boy, Ron and his brothers are around somewhere and Authur too, of course."

Hermione and Harry thanked Molly once again, then squeezed through the throng of people, trying to spot Ron.

"He's over there with Ginny and Mr. Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed.

When they finally reached their other best friend who was standing at the foot of a staircase, Ron laughed at the sight of the dark haired boy.

"Diagonally!"

"Really Ron?"

"For the rest of your life, mate," he chuckled, calming down.

Harry was suddenly roughly taken by Lockhart himself for a quick photo shoot. Harry strolled back towards his friends with a dazed expressions, not comprehending what had just happened.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter. Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page," a snarky voice spoke from behind them.

"Leave him alone," Ginny stated.

"Oh, look, Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend," Draco sneered.

"Mr. Potter!" A soft and very snobbish voice said, attracting the groups full attention. "Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me, your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

Harry scowled. "Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer"

"You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish," Lucius observed.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione bravely quoted.

"And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" He turned to Ginny and Ron. "Let me see. Red hair... vacant expressions... tatty second hand book," he picked up a second hand book from her cauldren and dropped it back into the cauldren. "You must be the Weasleys," he concluded in disgust.

"Children, it's mad in here. Let's go outside," Arthur exclaimed, hurrying over.

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior."

"Lucius," Mr Weasley said, stiffly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime. Though judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy"

"Clearly. Associating with muggles. And I thought your family could sink no lower."

Hermione went to speak to Draco unnoticed by the others during Mr. Weasley and Lucius' conversation.

"Why do you always have to pick a fight with us, honestly, you could do well to learn a few things from Blaise," she snapped.

"I'm curious, mudblood, what gives you the impression that you can talk to me?" He questioned.

She pretended to think it over. "Must be my superior status, gives me the right to do whatever I wish, like talk to imbeciles like yourself."

* * *

"Why were you so upset Hermione?" Blaise inquired, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

She shrugged, resting her forehead on a window pane. "I suppose, a part of me grew used to hearing him call that in private, when it was just us two or us three. I guess I thought he would keep that insult between us. Then he called me a mudblood in front of so many people, it was more humiliating than anything I've ever experienced."

"I see," his eyes lit up when he saw Draco walking over. "Perfect! Draco, mate you have something to say?"

Draco frowned. "Not that I know of."

"An apology."

"Why would I apologize for something that I'm not sorry for."

"I don't care apologize right now!" Blaise growled.

"Don't even try forcing him Blaise! There is no point in him apologizing if he doesn't mean it! It would be a waste of time. Besides, I wouldn't forgive him."

"For once Granger and I are on the same page," Draco said, crossing his arms smugly.

* * *

Hermione waited for Blaise on the window seat, hidden in the farthest corner of the library. No one ever used this seat and no one except Ravenclaws ever came this far back in the library. Even when they did, they rarely noticed Blaise and Hermione and if they did, they just assumed it was another one of their mandatory buddy meetings. Word of this new programme had spread quickly during the pairs first year, no one dared question it, all thankful that they weren't the ones chosen for the test run. Blaise finally took a seat beside her, keeping a safe distance away, which, to anyone with strong blood prejudices, would appear like the closest acceptable distance between a pureblood and muggleborn.

"What did you want to talk about so urgently?" Blaise asked, getting right to the point.

"The Chamber of Secrets," she took a deep breath knowing Blaise wouldn't be pleased with her next few words. "Is Draco the one who opened it?"

Blaise froze for a moment, half a smile stuck on his face until he realized that Hermione was asking in all seriousness.

"How can you ask me such a question? Are we not friends? Don't you think I'd have done something if I knew that Draco was opening the Chamber? He's as good as a brother to me, but if he were up to something as terrible as that, I'd turn him in anonymously."

"I know _that_. But has it ever crossed your mind that, if he was the one controlling the monster, he wouldn't tell you because you're friend's with me?"

"Of course he wouldn't tell me. I wouldn't tell him either if I were the one but Draco's more talk than do, if you catch my meaning. Besides I'd have noticed if he was escaping my company."

"So you're sure? A hundered per cent?"

"Yes, Mia," he rolled his eyes.

"I trust your jugement, Harry and Ron will need convincing. They're having me make a polyjuice potion."

"Polyjuice? That's a Newt level potion!" He exclaimed.

She nodded. "They want to use it to question Draco when his guard is completely down."

"It's only down completely when he's talking to Theo and I. I'll give you my hair if you want?" Blaise offered.

"No, Blaise, I can't accept. If Malfoy were to find out, it could jeopardize your friendship. I won't let that happen because of me," she sighed. "And I couldn't risk him bringing up our relationship with you and revealing everything to them."

"Alright, I respect that and I see your point, though might I recommend a pair that will allow your friends to chat freely with Draco, even if he won't be _completely_ himself?"

"You'd be really helping me out."

"Crabbe and Goyle, for you I'd suggest Milicent Bulstrode."

* * *

"When are you going to be let out?" The tan boy inquired.

"When I stop spitting out hair balls," Hermione replied grumpily.

"Never realized Milly's cat was so soft," he murmured, stroking Hermione's head which was still partially covered in fur.

Hermione tried petting herself to see what he was talking about and discovered that the fur was indeed very soft. "That might be because of my shampoo."

Zabini stood up. "I'll go check right now."

Hermione giggled. "Keep me posted. Oh and Blaise?" She called after him as he parted the curtains to leave. "Don't mention any of this to Malfoy or else I can be sure he publicly mock me once I'm out of the hospital wing."

"I wouldn't even dream about it, I keep his secrets and I keep yours. That's what friends are for."

"Thank you Blaise, you're the best."

"Don't you forget it," he winked.

* * *

Malfoy peeked around the shelf, checking that the brunette was still where she had last been. Of course if anyone were to ask he was simply perusing the library in search of a certain textbook he was in need of for potions. Not that anyone would _dare _ask anyway, but it made him feel more comfortable to have an excuse for being in the same area as the mudblood. He watched as she pulled out yet another book, flicked through it briefly before huffing and pushing it back into it's place.

She glanced at the other books on the shelf, shook her head and walked out of the aisle and went in the direction of the restricted section. Draco curiously hurried over and glanced at the title of the book she had been looking at. _Creatures from Here and There, _he grimaced. How droll! Surely even a bookworm such as Hermione could find a better read than that.

He decided to continue following her, it wasn't like he had anything better to do. He found her in the library section closest to the restricted section. It was rarely used, dimly lit and dusty. No one ever came here. The books were dark, just not dark enough to be placed in the restricted part. Hermione was standing, her back turned to Draco, with an open tome in her arms, nibbling on one of her quills. She sighed and looked up.

"I don't know whether to be honoured or creeped out by the fact that you're stalking me," she stated.

"Don't flatter yourself Granger, I'm merely looking for a good book to read," he sneered.

She rolled her eyes, snapping the book shut. "Of course you were, Malfoy. I'm not daft you know, contrary to what you seem to believe. I notice when a boy is following me. You are _not_ discreet."

A quiet noise was heard, as if wet skin was slapping against the stone floor. This caused Hermione to jump and glance around warily. She quickly opened the book again and Draco could see her eyes flying over the words anxiously.

"What are you doing anyway? Shouldn't you be fawning over Potter? He's playing today, isn't he?" He mocked.

"I don't _fawn _Malfoy and if you must know, it's not my job to follow him around all day. Don't _you_ have better things to do? People to insult, teachers to suck up to?"

"Actually, I've discovered that annoying you is much more amusing," he tried.

Hermione ignored him, hearing a slithering noise. "Did you hear that?" She asked, her voice filling with dread and her body tensing.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "There was nothing to hear," he stated, his face scrunching up in disgust, obviously believing she was delirious.

Muttering to herself, Hermione flipped a few more pages. "Of course! Spiders flee before it! A roosters cry!" She exclaimed.

"Gone mad, Granger, mumbling nonsense to yourself," Draco leered.

"How is it moving around? Surely someone would have noticed it before now, if it's as large as the book says..."

Suddenly a loud hissing noise echoed throughout the library. Hermione jumped, dropping the book in fear. "You don't have a mirror on you, do you?"

"Do I look like a girl to you, mudblood?"

"Yes." She said the word so plainly, as if that were the only answer possible, making the blond haired boy scowl. "Never mind about that for now! This is serious. Come with me!"

She tried to grab his sleeve, to pull him along with him, but he snatched his arm away. "I'm not going with you! What would people say if they saw me with _you_?"

"Just tell them you're insulting me, that'll work! We don't have time to argue!"

The hissing became louder, as if getting closer. Hermione widened her eyes. "Hurry!"

She raced through the aisles, Malfoy close behind her as if some of her fear and urgency had seeped into his mind as well. She carefully glanced around a corner, much like Draco himself had done.

"Hey!" She whisper yelled, when she spotted a fifth year Ravenclaw girl, reading a book intensely. "Do you have a mirror on you?"

The girl's attention was easily captured and the look of utter terror on Hermione's face caused an immediate reaction from the girl, who asked no questions about Hermione's odd request. She started fumbling through her bag, finding her hand mirror and handing it to Hermione.

"Don't go anywhere without this mirror! The monster from the Chamber of Secrets! It's a Basilisk!"

"You mean to say, there's a Basilisk in the school Granger?" Malfoy questioned.

She nodded grimly. "And how exactly has it been getting around?" The Ravenclaw wondered.

"I haven't figured that out yet..." Hermione sighed, tiredly.

"The plumbing," Draco said, calmly making the two girls stare at him in shock. "That is, if there actually _was_ a Basilisk, which there isn't. The teachers would know if a _Basilisk _were around," he added, defensively.

"The pipes," Hermione murmured. "That's brilliant."

She quickly wrote the word on the page about Basilisks and proceeded to rip it out, crumpling the paper in her hand. Another, hissing noise ressounded in the empty library. Everyone else having already gone outside for the Quidditch match.

"Malfoy, close eyes," Hermione breathed, taking the mirror and looking around the corner with it, the older girl doing the same.

"Honestly Granger, you're being ridiculous! You've gone mad, though that's expected with mudbloods such as yourself," Malfoy mocked, though he found himself complying with her order as she gasped.

He started insulting her when he paused, realizing that it was erily silent all of a sudden. No one was moving, no one was even breathing. He squinted open one eye, only to find Hermione frozen along with the Ravenclaw, both with expressions of absolute terror on their faces as they stared into the mirror. He gasped, his mouth agape.

"Oh shit," he breathed, walking up to the pair.

* * *

Blaise stood beside Draco outside of Snape's office, anxiously awaiting news of Hermione.

"I don't see why you're so bloody worried," Draco sneered.

"Of course you don't understand," Blaise scoffed. "She's nothing to you and if she was, she'd be the bothersome dirt under your foot, she's a simple mudblood. In your mind she's barely a human. You don't understand," he spat, glaring at his closest friend. "You don't understand how _I _feel about her."

"Merlin, don't tell me... You don't mean to say you're in _love_ with her!" Draco exclaimed, outraged.

"Bloody hell, Drake, I'm twelve years old! Though it's far beyond your realm of comprehension, I'll admit to caring for her very much. However, the idea of being _in _love with her disgusts me. I feel something more akin to... Brotherly affection for her."

Draco grimaced. "You're quite right, I don't comprehend it, nor do I wish to. She deserves no such attention from someone like you. Still I suppose I can't stop you, I can only hope that one day, you will see reason."

"Don't hold your breath," Blaise replied.

Finally, the man the pair had been waiting for strode over to his office door. He looked at two of his most promising students, stiffly as he opened his office door.

"What are you two doing here?" He inquired, dryly.

"We've-" Draco cleared his throat, remaining a few feet behind Blaise. "I've come to ask about Miss Granger."

"And why would that be? Haven't been mixing with mudbloods have you?"

"The..." he hesitated. "What I mean to say is, Dumbledore assigned her as my "buddy" and I was wondering what would happen now that she couldn't be my "buddy" anymore."

"The Buddy Programme experience is hereby suspended until such a time that Miss Granger can participate once again."

Blaise ducked his head. "Thank you, Sir. Would you happen to know when that would be?"

"Once the remedy is ready, I suspect," was Snape's response, completely lacking any type of emotion, except perhaps boredom. "We should be quite thankful indeed that both Miss Granger and Miss Clearwater were merely petrified."

"Of course," Blaise agreed, glancing at his friend.

This drew the professor's dark gaze away from Blaise and towards Draco.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, I hear you're the one to thank for alerting the staff about what happened to those young ladies."

Draco did not waver under the intense stare he was receiving and did not answer. Blaise looked over his shoulder, noticing how his bestfriend avoided his gaze.

"Good evening to you both," he stepped forward in his chambers pausing briefly. "Might I recommend you head back to the Slytherin common rooms? I do not enjoy being disturbed in my chambers by others because my students were caught wandering out after curfew."

"I can assure you Professor, we won't be getting caught," Blaise promised.

Snape eyed the pair, a glint in his eyes showing he knew perfectly well where his students wished to go.

"Be sure that you don't," he spoke slowly, before slamming his door.

Without wasting a second Blaise hurried in the opposite direction of the Slytherin dorms.

"You're not actually going to see her, are you?"

"Of course I am, she's my friend."

"Yeah but she's not worth risking getting caught," Draco defended.

"When are you going to learn to stop saying things like that to me?" Blaise said, pausing to smirk at his friend. "Besides, we're Slytherins, we won't get caught."

Draco smirked back and followed his friend to the hospital wing. They sneaked behind the curtains hiding her from the rest of the room. "We should be careful, Pothead and Weasel might show up soon."

Blaise did not answer, he simply stared at his frozen friend. "What did Snape mean, when he said that you're the one who was to thank for alerting the staff?" He wondered aloud.

"Exactly that," Draco shrugged. "I was in the library, you know, fitting in some last minute studying, when I came across Granger and some Ravenclaw frozen."

"So you went to tell the teachers?" Blaise checked, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"Logical thing to do," the blond replied carelessly. "Why are you smiling like that? You look like you're in pain," Draco sneered.

"No reason."

"You can't throw me a constipated smile and say it's for no reason. Tell me," he ordered.

"Just," he paused, searching for the right way to explain his thoughts. "Well if you cared as little about her as you say, you wouldn't have fetched the Professors," Blaise stated, smugly.

"You're deluded. I don't care for the Mudblood at all."

"You can say it all you want, but I don't believe you," Blaise teased, still grinning.

"Fine, believe whatever the hell you want to believe, but you're wrong."

"If I'm wrong, why did you go get teachers when you saw her petrified?"

"Because if someone had learnt that I had been there and hadn't alerted the Professors, then I would have had detention," Draco attempted to justify his actions.

Blaise continued to smile, letting his friend believe he had won the argument. He knew very well that Draco could care less about getting a detention. Hell they had already had three detentions since school started. Blaise watched the boy he considered a brother closely. Despite everything the pale blond tried, Blaise knew the truth. Somewhere deep down Draco Lucius Malfoy considered Hermione a human being. The lowest, most unworthy human being in the world, but a human being none the less. And for now, Blaise could ask for nothing more.

* * *

The end of their Second year found the two of them sitting on the window seat in the far corner of the library. Hermione and Blaise were both lying down, their legs crossing over one another. Blaise was falling asleep and Hermione was thoughtfully staring at the ceiling.

"This was a horrible year wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"The worst," Blaise agreed through a yawn. "I have a hard time conceiving how Harry bleeding Potter went up against Voldemort again. And survived again!"

"He's Harry," she responded, as if his name was an answer for everything.

"I'm starting to think that Voldy ain't all that powerful if he can't kill a baby or a pre-pubescent kid."

"Joke about it while you still can."

"Won't be for long..."

"According to Harry he was stronger this time than the last. Which means..."

"Next time he tries, he might just succeed."

Hermione sat up straight, turning towards her secret bestfriend. "Blaise swear to me, no matter what happens, even when Voldemort is in full power, that we'll stay friends. Vow that nothing will ever change that."

He moved up as well, facing her gravely. "Hermione Granger, I promise that my feelings for you will never change, even when we can't show it or if we haven't talked for decades. You will forever be my little sister. Always," he reached a hand out.

She stared at it for a few moments before reaching for it as well. "Always," she agreed.

They shook on it, Blaise pulling her into a tight hug. "It was the cat by the way," he murmured, jokingly.

**A/N: Blaise's last comment is refering to a short they had earlier in the chapter, if you've forgotten. Please tell me what you think!**

**Sorry again for the slow update! Show me some love anyway?**

**Thank you and forgive me for typos and spelling mistakes: they happen!**


	3. Chapter 3: Year 3

**A/N: Hello! I apologize for the slow update but well, as I said before: Life defining exams just happened! They're over for now, but I'll have more next year so hopefully this story will be close to an end by then! **

**About the last chapter, one of you (Or only one told me, perhaps there were others as well who didn't dare) had a bit of an issu with the fact that Draco is the one who figured out the whole "pipes" thing. I want to point out that Hermione would have figured it out like a second later, she was in fact in the middle of the thought process, Draco simply vocalized it before her. Dear Hermione is still a brilliant and smart as always and definitely not second best to Draco Malfoy!**

**Tell me what you think loyal and awesome reviewers! Your opinion is the most important thing in this story! And don't be afraid of sharing ideas or constructive criticism! Love you all, so let me feel loved right back!**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything because if I did, would I be here? No... no I wouldn't...**

Hermione sat beside her parents on the couch as they drank their afternoon tea. The news channel was turned on as it always was at this hour and her parents were discussing the news of a petrol spill in the South Pacific when the picture of a dirty man with greasy black shoulder length hair appeared on screen. Hermione eyed the man carefully, taking in his striped pajamas and crazy expression. He looked like a total basket case, she thought.

'Citizen's have been urged to not confront this criminal. He has been labled unstable and dangerous, armed with a gun. If he is seen one must call the authorities immediately.'

"Oh my, I do hope they'll find him soon," her mother said, worriedly.

"Don't fret dear, prison escapee's don't usually last long," Mr Granger reassured, rubbing his wife's knee.

Sirius Black, Hermione read the name scrolling at the bottom of the TV and thought it sounded very much like a wizard-y name. She frowned, taking a last sip of tea.

"Tea was delicious as usual, mum. May I be excused?" She asked, already standing to leave.

"Of course, darling, go read your letters," her father teased.

Hurrying up the stairs she jumped on her bed and shuffled through her pile of mail, putting aside Ron, Harry, Hagrid's and her Hogwart's letters to pick up Blaise's one. Her gaze locked onto the front page of the Daily Prophet, causing her to gasp. She quickly unwrapped it and spread it out in order to read.

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. 'We are doing all we can to recapture Black,' sais the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, 'and we beg the magical community to remain calm.'  
Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. 'Well, really, I had to, don't you know,' said an irritable Fudge. 'Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crossed him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it-who'd believe him if he did?'  
While Muggles have been told that Black carries a gun (a kind of metal wand which Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

Hermione looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, alight with a terribly crazy spark. She supposed he would have been handsome had circumstances been kinder to him, if he had a less sunken-face, if his hair was less greasy and if his skin had seen more sunlight. She shook her head, there was no reason to feel sorry for such a cold blooded murderer. Sighing she raked a hand through her messy hair and gathered her letters in one hand, moving to her desk. She should write her letters tonight, she realized as she'd be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow.

* * *

"What are you doing at Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour all by your lonesome?" Blaise questioned, dropping heavily into the seat opposite hers.

"Waiting for Ron," she shrugged, licking her ice-cream again. He sat up straighter glancing around worriedly. "He'll be 15 minutes late don't worry, he's rarely on time."

"So how are you these days?" He wondered, remaining seated in the chair but his face a mask of pure indifference for all passer-bys.

"Alright..." She trailed off, glancing around the Alley. "Was there a reason you wanted to talk to me so openly?"

Blaise mimicked her look before meeting her gaze once again. "There was indeed a reason," he sighed, leaning forward almost imperceptibly. "You must have heard about Sirius Black," he paused waiting for her to reassure him. At her nod he continued. "Well... I wanted to make sure you were going to be careful this year."

"I'm always careful, Blaise," she replied with a soft, comforting smile.

He shook his head. "Sure you are and yet something always happens to you anyway. This is different though what with you being friends with Harry... Who knows, Sirius might go after you in his attempt to lure Harry out."

"What do you mean? Why would Black go after Harry?" Hermione frowned at him.

Blaise's eyebrows rose at her question. "You mean you don't know what Sirius did?"

"Of course I do: he murdered 13 people with one spell."

Blaise shook his head. "But that's not the worst of what he did. He betrayed Harry's parents, he was their Secret Keeper."

"Secret Keeper?" Hermione asked.

"My, my, Hermione... Are you saying you do not know what that is?" He teased with a smirk. "A Secret Keeper is a witch or wizard designated to hide a secret by means of the Fidelius Charm; the secret is embedded then in their very soul. The Secret Keeper is the only one capable of revealing the secret, whether orally or written. The Secret Keeper can tell as many people as they like, but they must do so voluntarily and the secret cannot be blackmailed, bewitched or tortured out of them. Being a Secret Keeper is a very dangerous position to be in," he informed her.

"And so... Sirius Black was the Potter's Secret Keeper?" She verified.

He nodded. "At least that's what I heard."

"Harry should know about this."

"No!" He exclaimed and at Hermione's expression explained his response. "What I mean is, how would you explain to knowing about it?"

"I suppose that's a valid argument, still..."

"I should go," Blaise murmured.

"Do you promise you'll tell me if you hear anything more about the situation?" She asked, grabbing his wrist.

He glanced down at her hand touching his wrist before meeting her gaze. "Of course," he whispered, his gaze gentle. "Don't touch me," he spat, violently shaking her hand off, his face covered with a cruel sneer.

She glared at him, huffing as she gathered her bag and stormed off.

* * *

"Where were you Hermione?" Ron asked as he stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron and noticed his friend sitting at the bar. "I couldn't find you at the Ice-Cream Parlour."

"Sorry, I left Fortescue's because there were certain people there harrassing me and I didn't feel like putting up with it," she justified her actions.

He shrugged, slipping in beside her. "No worries. Two butterbeers, please," he ordered, lifting a finger at Tom, the barman.

"Coming right up," Tom nodded, slamming two pints on the counter, seconds later.

"So who was it this time? Malfoy again?" Ron inquired, taking a long sip from his drink.

She shook her head. "Blaise Zabini."

"Your 'Buddy'?" Ron grimaced.

Hermione's face was despondent as she nodded. "You know, I really thought that maybe Dumbledore's project would actually work or make us civil to one another at the very least. However, the only time we manage to talk is during our obligatory Buddy meetings. They're almost fun and it makes me think, that just maybe it's working but then, whenever we meet outside of one of those meetings, it's 'Mudblood', 'filth' and 'insufferable know-it-all' all over again," she took a large gulp of her beer, leaning back in her stool, winking at Blaise who just so happened to be sitting on the other side of the 'Cauldron chatting with a few Slytherin friends. "I guess it very well might be a lost cause."

Her dark skinned friend smirked back, discreetly raising his glass to her in acknowledgement. "Do you know when Harry'll get here?"

Hermione shrugged, taking a large sip of her drink. "Sometime soon I suppose, a week before school at the latest. Does he know we're here?"

"He should," Ron said.

* * *

"Why are you all alone these days?" Blaise demanded, plopping down next to her for their usual 'obligatory-buddy-meeting'.

Hermione snorted, not looking up from the essay she was working on. "Haven't you heard? My friends are disappointed in me for caring more about Harry's safety than his ability to win the Quidditch House Cup."

"Wait what?" Zabini frowned.

"You really haven't heard? I can't believe it. Everyone's talking about the fact that Harry received a Firebolt."

"Why are you so angry about that?"

"Because everyone seems to forget to mention that it came from an anonymous source. Who knows who sent it?!" She all but screeched in frustration, slamming her book shut.

"Ahh..." Blaise hummed in realization, leaning back in his seat. "And you suspect Sirius Black might have sent it?"

"It's a reasonable suspicion!" Hermione justified.

"I never said the contrary," he raised his hands in surrender. "So why has you voicing your doubts on the brooms origin caused you to be ostracized by your friends?"

"Voicing them to my head of house was apparently a bad idea. In their eyes. She confiscated the broom in order to search it in depth. However, I refuse to apologize for worrying about Harry's well-being."

"So you're being ignored for that?" Blaise asked in disbelief. "Just wait until I get my hands on them! I'll show them how to be true, good friends," Blaise practically snarled, exaggerating a Muggle hand gesture where his fist hit his palm threateningly.

She grabbed his hand when he tried to stand. "Blaise don't be silly, you know as well as I that you can't do that. Besides, they're just being typical teenage boys. They'll come to their senses eventually."

"I'm not so sure, they _a__re _'teenage boys' as you so adequately put it."

"You basically just criticized yourself there."

"I'm being honest here, Mia."

* * *

"Blaise!" Hermione gasped when she was pulled away from the crowd and into an empty hallway.

Her friend met her gaze briefly before turning away and heading down the small passage. Hermione could tell he expected her to follow him and complied without any hesitation. Finally they arrived in a small hall where there was a broken bay window and a cosy stair case, twirling upwards. Blaise moved to lean against the vine covered stone wall and Hermione sat across from him on the stairs.

"I take it you wanted to discuss something?" She raised an eyebrow.

Blaise ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her closely. "I don't know how you're going to take the news."

"Tell me and we'll see."

"Over the holidays I was at Draco's and we were walking through his manor at night when we overheard something," he paused. "Something I'm pretty sure we shouldn't have overheard."

Hermione leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees. "What was it?"

"Something about the Potter's Secret Keeper: from what I understood, the Secret Keeper was not who everyone thought he was."

"I don't understand..."

"They _changed_."

Hermione's face covered in comprehension. "Who?" She breathed.

"That part I couldn't quite get. They kept calling him a worm or other."

"Merlin Blaise do you realize what this could mean for Sirius Black?"

"He was possibly wrongly imprisoned, but that doesn't change anything. He was stuck in Azkaban for thriteen years. There's no way to get out of that untouched," Blaise stated. "And none of that changes the fact that he was planning on coming to Hogwarts before he escaped Azkaban."

"Things couldn't possibly get more complicated could they?" Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Of course they could: just wait a few years, then you'll be trying to figure out which side I'm on, what Draco is up to, what's what, who's right, who's wrong, who's dead, who's not, who can you trust... You'll see, in a few years time, you'll be so desperate for easy answers, you'll be praying to be back in your third year at Hogwarts."

"You're right about all that except one thing: I'll never doubt that you're on my side, whatever that side may be," Hermione spoke, holding his hand.

Blaise met her gaze sadly. "Maybe one day you should. You never know."

"Never," she shook her head, a stubborn glint in her eyes.

* * *

Hermione sat beside Harry on the bench in the snow, caressing his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. When his breathing seemed to even out Hermione glanced at Ron who stood a foot away, hands stuffed into his jean pockets.

"How did you get out of Hogwarts Harry?" She inquired.

"The Marauder's map," he explained.

"What's that?" He pulled out an old piece of parchement and handed it to her.

She opened it curiously but could find nothing of interest on it. However if the stories about Tom Riddle's diary had taught her one thing it was not to judge a book by it's cover. She looked at Harry with a questioning look and he raised his wand and muttered 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' Words and drawings appeared on the paper, leaking on to the browned material like blood.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP_"," Hermione stopped reading and stared at the names on the sheet. "Wormtail," she repeated.

"Odd name, ain't it? They all are, really," Harry chuckled.

"Do you know who they are? These are obviously pseudonyms," Hermione motioned at the map.

"Not a clue," Harry spoke fondly taking the map back. "But they're bloody brilliant blokes."

"I'm not so sure Harry, you know you shouldn't trust things that share their thoughts with you if you can't see where they keep their brain."

"You stole that from Molly," Harry joked.

"It's good advice," Hermione stated simply.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her usual desk in the farthest corner of the library, writing out a well thought essay when suddenly she dropped her quill.

"Wormtail. _Worm or other_," she sat up straight as her mind was filled with ideas and thoughts about the map. "Oh no Blaise, how...?" She trailed off in thought.

"Talking to yourself Mudblood?" Draco sneered, stepping out from behind the shelves. "That's the first sign of someone becoming insane."

"Malfoy! Was the name you overheard during the holidays with Blaise, Wormtail?" She asked, not caring that he was scowling at her in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, sitting gracefully across from her as if he owned the whole world.

"Blaise said that you two overheard a discussion during the holidays about the Secret Keeper for the Potter's," Hermione urged.

"He wasn't supposed to tell you about that," Draco muttered, turning a page in his book.

"Too late to change what's already happened, isn't it?" She challenged.

He shrugged, skim reading the page he was on. She glanced at the book he was looking through. _Lupine Lawlessness: Why Lycanthropes Don't Deserve to Live _by _Emerett Picardy_. She sighed, noticing he was reading the section on how to recognize a Werewolf in his human form.

"Why are you reading that?" She wondered, feeling dread seep into her heart.

He looked up at her then, his face void of any disgust or anger towards her, his eyes simply filled with a knowing look. "You know why," is all he replied.

"How did you figure it out?" Hermione wanted to know.

He shrugged. "He goes missing every full moon. You don't need to be a genius to piece it together."

"I charted his absences on my calender and recognized his symptoms," she nodded in agreement.

"You'd think we were in a school of dimwitted fools wouldn't you, if we're the only two who figured it out," Malfoy smirked.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hermione wondered, warily.

Draco eyes snapped up to Hermione and he glared at her. "Doesn't matter, does it? If I do anything about it you won't be able to stop me."

"You're terribly immature," she muttered gathering her books and walking away.

Before she could get to far away though, he spoke loudly enough for her to hear. "By the way, it was, Mudblood."

"What was?" She frowned confused by what she thought were random words.

"The name, it was the one you said," he didn't even look at her and Hermione would have thought he wasn't speaking to her if he hadn't called her out while talking.

"Wormtail," she murmured, walking in a dazed way to the Gryffindor dorm.

* * *

Hermione sat at her dorm window, watching as her cat moved stealthily in the dark shadows of the night moving to the border of the Forbidden Forest. She observed as Crookshanks strolled side by side with a large black wolf, the same wolf that Hermione could remember Harry talking about seeing on numerous occasions. Hermione would be ready to bet it was this wolf that Professor Trelawney had mistaken for the Grim. What a completely useless teacher, Hermione thought with a roll of her eyes as she stood and went to curl up in her bed.

The next day Hermione was sitting in the library once again looking up facts and laws that could help Hagrid win for Buckbeak when Remus Lupin himself stopped by her desk. Hermione slowly put down her quill and looked up at the professor with a questioning look. She wasn't aware of the fact that Remus had confiscated the map from Harry the night prior and had heard rather disturbing news from the young boy that very morning.

"Yes Professor?"

"I was just curious to know how the research for the appeal was going," he explained.

"Perfectly fine, Sir," Hermione smiled, kindly even if it appeared slightly confused.

"Good, good," he muttered. "Yes, that's quite good indeed," he nodded to himself.

He started to depart when he paused turning to Hermione, obviously lost in thought. "You haven't by any chance seen Ron's rat, Scabbers, around recently, have you?"

Hermione grimaced in complete bewilderment. "No Sir, as it happens Ron is blaming my cat for devouring his familiar."

"Scabbers was eaten by your pet?" Remus exclaimed, seemingly shocked out of his trance.

Hermione made a face. "I don't personally believe it. I won't deny that Crookshanks has had it in for the rat since they met but I don't believe he actually ate it. Ron's quite mad at me, all because of a spot of blood and a tuft of fur."

Remus nodded, unable to stop himself from thinking that perhaps Crookshanks eating the rat would be best. For all of them. After all, the map never lied.

* * *

"You think I haven't realized what you've been up to all year?" Blaise demanded, throwing himself into the place next to her, only a few minutes after Remus had left.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are on about," she murmured distractedly.

"You, little missy, have been keeping secrets from all of us," Blaise smirked, eyeing her in a new light.

Hermione crossed her arms and grinned at him innocently. "Why, my dear Blaise, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I admit I had no idea how you were doing it at first. I was just as fooled as everyone else, honest. Recently though I've been thinking, even you Hermione Granger, Muggleborn extraordinaire, can't possibly be in multiple places at once, do her homework _and _find time to help a dim half-giant fight a law suit."

"Hagrid is not _dim_," Hermione snapped.

"Sorry. Anyway you are using a," he checked no one was listening. "_Time turner,_" he finished smugly.

"Well, you are bright aren't you?" Hermione said, sarcastically.

"I'm an observer," he responded, opening his arms.

"Yes well, as impressed as I am with your wonderful deduction talents," she said, stuffing her books in her bag quickly. "I confess myself disappointed in you. You have failed to figure out the one thing that has been sitting in front of you since the beginning of the year. Draco Malfoy figured it out rather rapidly, surprisingly," Hermione teased gravely, before strolling out.

* * *

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" Malfoy said. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first - SMACK! She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic you foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"

"Hermione!" said Ron weakly and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get _off_ Ron!"

Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.

"C'mon," Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

"_Hermione_!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.

Hermione turned to her two best-friends with a sheepish smile. "That felt good," she admitted.

"That was bloody amazing!" Ron exclaimed.

* * *

"You punched Draco?" Blaise said, not registering the rest of her tail.

"It's horrible, I know, but there's something incredibly satisfying of resorting to physical violence. A good old hex just wouldn't have worked quite as well as a sharp slap," she justified.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"Why would he? It's hardly the type of thing he wants spreading around the dungeons: a Mudblood, the dirt on our shoes, slapped me. Yes," Hermione nodded. "That's exactly the type of thing he wants to be known for."

"Anyway get back to the point, I'm not distracted enough to not realize you went through a very dangerous experience last night as you do every year."

And so Hermione went back to telling him all about entering the shrieking shack to find Sirius Black in there, then to be joined with Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. Only to discover that Scabbers was in fact Peter Pettigrew. Indeed, Hermione told Blaise that the one thing that had been able to surprise her in the proceedings was the fact that Padfoot and Wormtail were animagus. She then told him about Remus turning into a werewolf and going back in time with Harry to save Sirius and Buckbeak.

"I feel really insignificant when you tell me about your adventures, do you know that?"

"I wish you'd go on one instead of me. I could do with a nice easy going year," Hermione grumbled.

"You must like it to some extent or else you'd leave Harry to his own devices."

"I hate it but that's what friends do. If you were ever in need of help, I'd help you, no matter what."

Blaise shook his head thoughtfully. "I suppose that's fair," he agreed.

"Do you recall that prophecy I told you Harry heard when he was alone with Professor Trelawney?" She checked.

"Yes, the one about the Dark Lord rising again because of an escaped loyal follower?"

"I, I don't usually believe in Divination and all that, but with everything that happened last night... Well it was all awfully close to what she said would happen. What I mean to say, is what if for once she was right and the Dark Lord will rise again?"

"Well then, Hermione, we're all screwed," he told her, his tone serious.

"I'm glad I have you Blaise," Hermione whispered, as if the emptiness of their surroundings was suddenly catching up to her.

"You'll always have me Mia. You're my sister in everything but blood," he reassured her, hugging her tightly.

* * *

"Are you going to make her apologize for what she did to me?" Draco demanded, lounging in his train compartement.

"For punching you?" Blaise verified, tossing a ball into the air and catching it again carelessly.

"Slapping me! Why do you keep saying 'punch'?" Draco exclaimed, exasperated.

"Because punch sounds cooler," Blaise shrugged. "And no."

"What? Why on earth not?" Draco asked, sitting up straight.

When the other boy didn't answer Draco insisted. "You made me apologize for calling her a mudblood last year."

"Yes," the Italian boy agreed.

"So why won't you make her do the same?!" Malfoy sounded outraged at the terrible injustice.

"Because, _you_, as opposed to her, _deserved _what you got," Blaise stated, his voice almost distant, as if he didn't really see the point of the conversation because to him, the answer was obvious.

"You're playing favourites!" The pale blond's tone was disbelieving.

"I am not!" Blaise was quick to defend himself. "You know as well as me that you got what was coming to you."

"I know no such thing!" Draco claimed, horrified.

"You've been asking for something like that to happen since first year."

"And you call yourself my friend," Draco spat, scowling at his best friend.

Neither noticed the short brunette with wild hair and two buckteeth, grin widely after hearing their exchange and skipping away back to her friends. She entered the compartement, shaking her head with a secret smile. Those two could wait, she decided, for the time being she was going to spend her time with the other two men in her life. Even if Draco was a negative man in her life, he was still a prominent one in it, whether he liked it or not. It seemed, Hermione pondered, as she pulled out her book, sitting beside Ron and resting her head on his shoulder as she started to loose herself in her litterature, that Draco might even grow to be one of the most important men in her life. Positively or negatively, Hermione did not know, but she was eager to discover it. Perhaps...

Hermione moaned so quietly even Ron didn't hear her as she closed her eyes to clear her head. She was getting ahead of herself as she always did. No, the thoughts of Draco could wait, she told herself.

**A/N: Here we go! Year three is over! I hope you enjoyed it! Do tell me if anything bothered you too much (even if I won't necessarily change it, it's good to know about it)  
**


End file.
